maxdockurtmdkfandomcom-20200215-history
Sparky
Sparky is the nickname that Max gives the second boss, which appears to be the power core for the Alien Orbiter. The boss taunts Max before Max taunts him back and the battle starts. this boss has a total of 4 phases. STORY Max arrives into what appears to be the main power center for the Alien Orbiter. Sparky then lowers from the ceiling, telling Max that this is his lair, and Max had better be ready for a "shocking" encounter. Max responds "Warranties up, Sparky!" At this, Sparky begins spinning and initiates combat. After being defeated, Sparky can be heard saying "I will return in a thousand years", and implodes. Following this defeat, Doctor Fluke Hawkins contacts Max on the radio and exclaims excitement with Max completing the objective, however Max cuts his use of pet names short as Max reminds him this is a public channel. After Max assures that the Alien Orbiter is out of commission, the Doctor tells him to get Kurt, however before this can be done, Max is surprised by the appearance of Schwang Schwing and promtply knocked out. BOSS FIGHT PHASE 1 The first phase has Max attacking the large glowing orbs on Sparky. The orbs are capable of dealing damage equal to Bottrock's fire bullets. The blasts home into Max and, upon contant, force him to the ground, making it rather pointless to use the Jetpack at this point. Once the glowing orbs on Sparky are all destroyed, the second phase begins. Whenever a glowing orb is destroyed, a light beam shoots from Sparky endlessly which can damage Max if he comes in contact with it. PHASE 2 This phase is all about managing the lights from Sparky's body while destroying the plating. In general, simply fire at Sparky anywhere. Even if you're not remotely aiming at a metal plate, as long as Sparky is being shot at, one of the metal plates will take damage. As such, continuously fire until the plating breaks. During this phase, watch the color of the lights *If the light is White, then Sparky is switching to a different color. *If the light is Blue, Sparky will rotate vertically once, then spin horizontally, this is by far the easiest light to deal with as the player can stay perfectly still. Be cautious when he ends this color, as he will flip vertically back. *If the light is Yellow, the player should make sure to stand on the edge of the arena. During this light, Sparky will shift diagonally onto his axis, then spin. The lights will cover parts of the light and the entirety of the inner lanes on the floor. It is best to have some jet fuel in your jetpack for this. *If the light is Red, the player should stop firing and get Max into the middle lane. Sparky will turn once horizontally, then continue turning horizontally while rapidly spinning vertically, making passing through a blind-spot in the light basically luck. By getting into the inner lanes of the floor and running in the same direction that Sparky spins, Max should avoid all damage. Just be aware to get out of the lane if Sparky switches to Yellow. PHASE 3 Phase 3 is basically the same as Phase 2, however Sparky has no metal plates left. Fire anywhere at his body until his health bar depletes. PHASE 4 Phase 4 is essentially random, and there is no way to control avoiding damage except with perfect positioning that isn't obvious. Once reduced to a small cloud of light, Sparky will have one last health bar, and begins sweeping small amounts of light all over the room. On Jinkies in particular, lower health spells disaster, as avoiding the damage is very difficult. It is best to pull out your best remaining weapons and fire rapidly until Sparky dies. Moving isn't entirely necessary, as finding an opening can be difficult given the number of lights. TRIVIA *Sparky is the first boss that Max faces, and the first boss aboard the Alien Orbiter *Sparky has no official artwork on the disc *Sparky appears in Schwang's palm in the Chapter 4 comic loading screen, but is never seen or heard from during said chapter. *There is no real lead-up to Sparky, the game never makes any indication of his presence or why he is the power source. He also mentions having a "Shocking encounter" and is called "Sparky", but uses lethal lights instead of lightning. Additionally, how much he mattered to the function of the Orbiter is debatable given that it continues functioning without him. *Sparky mentions returning in 1,000 years, meaning he is less likely a being and more likely a phenomenon. Category:Boss Category:MDK 2